James Hudson Jr. (Earth-1610)
| Aliases = Wolverine, Kid Wolverine | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , , | Relatives = James Howlett (father, deceased); Magda Lensherr (mother); James Hudson (adoptive father); Heather Hudson (adoptive mother); Wanda Lensherr (half-sister, deceased); Pietro Lensherr (half-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor, Prime Earth; Port St. Lucie, Florida, Earth-1610 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Two sets of three retractable bone claws in each hand coated with metallic alloy | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = Some high school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Arthur Adams | First = Ultimate X Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Jimmy Hudson) (As Wolverine) (As Poison) | Quotation = I'm Wolverine's son. | Speaker = Jimmy Hudson | QuoteSource = Ultimate X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Days Jimmy Hudson is the son of Wolverine. Wolverine fought alongside James Hudson in the Iraq war and entrusted James to take care of his newborn son. Jimmy's last name was changed from Howlett to Hudson to make the adoption official. The truth of Jimmy's origins would be kept in secret until Jimmy's high school days. Jimmy grew up not knowing that he was a mutant, but always felt different from other people. He denied the idea of being a mutant. Like Wolverine, Jimmy grew up with a taste for red haired women, lived life being reckless, and had a feral personality. Learning the Truth After the events of Ultimatum, Wolverine died and the United States government adopted anti-mutant policies. One night, while drag racing, Jimmy lost control and the car flipped over and exploded. Jimmy survived the explosion and was in severe pain, but he began to rapidly heal. His girlfriend was disgusted by and rebuked him. The following day, Kitty Pryde arrived and handed a box of Wolverine's possessions to Jimmy. The box contained Wolverine's old Canadian dog tag, Timesweek's cover featuring Wolverine and the X-Men, and a lock of Jean Grey's hair. In a holographic message Wolverine appeared before Jimmy. Wolverine told Jimmy he was his son and to forget asking who his birth mother was, not to think about the past and focus on the future, respect the Hudsons for raising him, and learn to live with the choices he had made. Wolverine's final message was that he never regretted having Jimmy as a son. Kitty theorized that Jimmy inherited Wolverine's abilities and encouraged him to try. After focusing hard, his bone claws painfully sheathed through his knuckles for the first time. Jimmy formed a metallic coating over his claws. After this, he mastered control of his claws. Jimmy sought out Jean Grey, who was using the alias of Karen Grant. She then proceeded to tag along with Jimmy's mission in recruiting mutants Derek Morgan and Liz Allan to their cause. At Scotch Plains, New Jersey, Sabretooth surprised Jimmy and attacked him, wanting to kill him as a substitute for Wolverine. Sabertooth nearly landed a fatal blow when Quicksilver pulled him out. For some inexplicable reason, Jimmy could not use his regeneration powers due to Sabertooth's attack. Jean did her best to patch Jimmy up and then looked for some help. When Jimmy woke up, his wounds finally healed. However, he was shocked and confused that the Hulk was standing before him. Jean explained she made an arrangement with Banner/Hulk to become their enforcer and also give him some answers, specifically how he was found. Just then, Nick Fury appeared before them. Jean explained to everyone that their group was called the Tomorrow People. Inspired by Wolverine, they were "Plan B" in the event that the X-Men had fallen. Fury would be their shadow-intel to help them be a step ahead of their pursuers, however, if they were to get caught, they were on their own. Joining the X-Men Jimmy left Ultimate X to search about his father past, only to be imprisoned by Stryker's forces. He later escaped along other mutants, and was seriously hurt. A mutant child brought him to the Tunnels searching for help, there were the X-Men, who helped them. Sometime later Val Cooper reveals on television that mutants are not the next step in evolution but the result of an experiment to recreate super soldiers like Captain America. The first being Jimmy's father the now deceased Wolverine. Angered Jimmy leaves Karen's group to get answers on his own. Unfortunately Jimmy gets captured by Purifiers. But using an opportunity he manages to free himself and several other mutants. He ends up taking gunshots but one of the freed mutants brings him to Kitty Pryde, Iceman, and the Human Torch in the Morlock Tunnels where he heals. After hearing about Rogue's supposed mission from God to stop Stryker, Jimmy along with Rogue, Iceman, and the Human Torch go to stop him, much to Kitty's disapproval. Kitty scores the kill on Stryker but Stryker using his mutant ability transfers his consciousness to the Nimrod Sentinel armada, who now have the location of every mutant in the country. After the government leaves the American people to fend for themselves, Jimmy sets out with Kitty, Iceman, and Rogue on a crusade to find, free, and unite the mutant people against the Sentinel and Human Militia threat. During a stop at a diner after narrowly avoiding trouble at a checkpoint, militia attack Jimmy, Iceman, and Rogue. Jimmy is shot but thanks to his healing survives, but plays dead till Kitty (whom he has started showing affection towards) gives him the okay to fight back. While Kitty is outraged at how the event turned out Jimmy manages to put things in perspective at what they are now facing. While the group continues to gather more mutants to their cause, Jimmy takes a position as a leader of one of the teams in the mutant army. He is present when the Sentinel armada attacks them and they make their last stand. In the aftermath the government allows the mutants to have either a mutant cure they received from the SEAR (South East Asian Republic), or residence in their own sovereign land. Jimmy is among the twenty remaining mutants that choose to the latter option. When they group holds an election for their leader, Jimmy chooses Kitty. Mothervine While going through his father's hologram for yet another time, Black Box walks in on Jimmy. He notices that there is a hidden message in Logan's message to Jimmy that simply says, "Mother is calling her children home". Wanting to get answers Jimmy and Black Box leave Utopia to find out the meaning of the message. Jimmy and Black Box manage to find a clue in a maternity clinic in Florida from Logan's hologram. Before heading out to investigate, they make a detour to so Jimmy can see his parents one last time though he does not try to make contact with them. Upon arriving they find out about project Mothervine, and that it was an experiment to create mutant sleeper agents. They then get attacked by Wild Child but Jimmy manages to fight him off. When Wild Child's squad attempts to attack, they are killed by Quicksilver, who identifies Jimmy as his brother. Pietro then later explains to Jimmy what Mothervine is and activates one of the sleeper agents, whose mutant ability is to create a virus. Jimmy tries to make him stop but Pietro tells him the only to stop is to kill her. Jimmy refuses and Pietro kills the girl and incapacitates Jimmy. When Jimmy comes to he and Black Box are sitting in a cell and plotting their escape. Black Box tampers with the security feed to trick Pietro into coming after them, only to wound him. As the brothers attempt to kill one another, their mother arrives and puts an end to the fighting by shooting them both. Once healed, he returned to Utopia. Utopia and World War X Utopia has flourished thanks to the Sentient Seed, turning the irradiated lands into fruitful grounds. The advancement of the seed is met with opposition in the form of sabotage and the US Government attempted to nationalize mutants and their creations as natural resources, due to mutants being listed as a creation of the government. The ensuing conflict revealed that Psylocke was an impostor, behind the rising tensions between Jimmy and his faction against Kitty's peace-seeking one and sabotages, and that Jean Grey had seized leadership of Tian and was attempting to assimilate Utopia. When Kitty Pryde refused to do so, Jean Grey began to wage war on Utopia and began by bombing the Sentient Seed with a poison. Jimmy, at this point, defected to Tian as he felt that he was a warrior and had no place during peace, but once Jean Grey ordered Kitty killed he stood up to her. She had him imprisoned and mind-controlled to rampage throughout Tian so that she would have a legitimate reason to attack Utopia after her smear campaign failed. The Final Incursion Together with the Young Ultimates, Jimmy and Jean Grey witnessed as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion fell at the hands of several heroes who hailed from a parallel universe named Earth-616, in retaliation to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own attacks against their Earth. This clash of realities was the consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion which ultimately caused both universes to collapse and come to an end together with their inhabitants. In the final moments of this incursion, when both universe's Earths were in very close proximity, Jimmy and a group of mutants, namely Quicksilver, Mach Two, Guardian and Armor, fell from their reality into Earth-616. When the Multiverse was eventually rebuilt, Jimmy and these mutants became stranded in the Prime Earth, suffering from amnesia as a by-product of their transition from one reality to another. New Marauders Jimmy and the other foreign mutants were abducted by super-villain geneticist Miss Sinister, who brainwashed and turned them into her personal enforcers, the New Marauders. Fortunately, Jimmy's natural resistance to telepathy allowed him to break free from Ms. Sinister's control and go rogue, escaping captivity and finding refuge in the Canadian wilderness. Hudson was subsequently tracked down by the young X-Men, and he initially attacked them, believing Miss Sinister was behind their arrival. The X-Men took down Jimmy and cleared up the misunderstanding, offering their help. While inquiring about Jimmy's predicament in a bar, Hudson and the X-Men were attacked by the New Marauders, who intended to bring back Jimmy to Ms. Sinister. ]] Following a brief confrontation against the X-Men and Jimmy, during which Marvel Girl learned of Miss Sinister's involvement, the New Marauders were ordered by their superior to leave. In the wake of the Marauder's departure, the young X-Men offered Jimmy a place on their team, and he agreed. The Poison Invasion When the Poison Hive invaded Earth, they started forcing Symbiotes to bond with various superhumans so they could subsequently assimilate them. When the X-Men assisted the fight against the Hive in Manhattan, Jimmy was bonded to a symbiote. He continued fighting, and assisted in the defense of Alchemax Tower when the Hive assaulted the building in the search for Agent Anti-Venom. Jimmy held the line against the Poisons so the mutant students at the facility could flee, and was consumed by a Poison. The Poison created from Jimmy's assimilation was one of the few that wasn't killed by the psychic backlash caused by the Poison Queen's death at the hands of Marvel Girl. }} Believing itself to be the last surviving member of the Hive, it dubbed itself "Poison" and started wandering the world in Jimmy's human form; the Poison's consciousness and Jimmy's fighting for control over their body. Poison was eventually confronted by Jimmy's former teammates as they hoped to bring their fallen friend back, but their altercation was interrupted by Daken, who had been sent by Magneto to kill Poison if the Blue Team couldn't bring themselves to do so. Jimmy and Poison agreed to work together to avoid being killed and attempted to flee before being forced into a fight by Daken, but their battle was interrupted by the Blue Team. Sensing that Poison contained Jimmy's consciousness alongside that of the alien, Marvel Girl confided in Jimmy about her own experiences during the time she had been consumed by the Hive, letting him leave to give him and Poison the time and space they needed to figure out the duality between the mutant and the alien. | Powers = Jimmy possesses similar mutant attributes to those of his father, Wolverine; though to what extent remains to be seen. Thus far, Hudson has demonstrated the following abilities: * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like his father, Jimmy possesses accelerated healing powers. His powers first appeared when Jimmy crashed his car and it exploded. Jimmy climbed out of the wreck burned and broken, but healed in a matter of seconds. This "healing factor" is responsible for his slowed aging, bordering on immortality. ** Telepathic Resistance: Jimmy's healing powers also give him resistance to telepathy. * Retractable Bone Claws: He has inherited Wolverine's famous three bone claws per hand. He can form a metallic substance around his claws at will. His claws were not synthetically bonded to adamantium like Wolverine, but covered in metallic substance secreted by his body immediately following the first time he extended his claws. Jimmy's claws are durable enough to cut through steel. At a later time, he coated his teeth in this substance and now appears to be able to do it with his whole skeleton. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jimmy senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Jimmy's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans cannot and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Jimmy's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Jimmy is immune to all Earthly diseases, disorders, and infections. Jimmy's supernatural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. Poison Physiology: During the Poison invasion on Earth, Jimmy was assimilated by one of the creatures but seems to have gained control over it as a result of the Hive Queen's death. Jimmy's Poison augments his natural abilities while adding some new ones. * Superhuman Strength: The Poison enhances Jimmy's strength to superhuman levels. * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Genetic Memory * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting: Jimmy can now manipulate his claws by stretching them out and controlling them as if they were tentacles as well as being able to generate large spikes from his body. | Abilities = Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Jimmy is a dangerous tracker. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The militarized pharmaceutical known as Mothervine; which was created to weaponize illegal mutations, was found in the purest strain imaginable within Jimmy's blood. Similar to how his father's own DNA birthed the Ultimate Universe's iteration of mutant growth hormone, Banshee. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hudson Family Category:Howlett Family Category:Regeneration Category:Trackers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Shared body characters